User talk:Babboelvis
Babelfish? --[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 12:39, 28 January 2007 (CST) :Lol no ^^; it's half-italian, and it means something like father elvis or dad elvis, and it refers to both the fact that i liked a girl that i later discovered have a child, and the fact that i vaguely resembled the singer. ^^; some friends gave me that nickname a couple years ago. --Babboelvis 15:36, 28 January 2007 (CST) Feedback on my Contributions You can flame me here :> --BabboElvis 09:52, 6 March 2007 (CST) :Haha. Still, if I see your name, I immediatly think of babelfish.. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 09:54, 6 March 2007 (CST) ::Lol ^^ --BabboElvis 09:56, 6 March 2007 (CST) ::Haha, you're such an asshole. no, just playin' :D :p. But really, now, i think you might have judged me before you got to know me. "what the hell is wrong with you?" Come on now man, lighten up, I was just sharing my build with everyone. Sorry - i think it deserves to be in tested builds - it's better than the one that's there now Build:N/W Death's Shadow. Peace. --Jagre 09:59, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :::Lol. lighten up you say. ._. ok with the a$$hole joke(i do my best :p) but please, show some maturity if you decide to SHARE something with others (your build). i am freaking serious.i've been watching your build closely and all the edits you made in that build in those days show a rediculously defensive attitude.its unfavored, nonetheless you keep editing it pointlessly , not caring that you're talking to walls. you seem not to be able to get that other people have opinions like you and willingly or not, you've got to live with it. and in gwiki noone can -or should- claim rights over a build.. read the policies.. you cant FORCE us to think your build is 1337 on earth, either. that said, peace, i have no more patience left --BabboElvis 10:12, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :hey man, i'm sorry you are so worked up... I will eventually move the build back to Untested or Stub categories in hopes to rid it of the discussion page. I edit "unmercilessily" not for those that don't care, but for the future generations who stumble onto it in the future. I appreciate you watching, and hope you continue to do so (even though you say you are done) Many thanks (and apologies) man. -Jagre 10:23, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ::Erm i suggest you don't do that. Your build is unfavored and, as such, would deserve a revote only if it goes under MAJOR changes. and that wouldnt mean getting rid of the discussion and votes anyway. What is written usually stays written in the wikis. i'm pointing out things i recognize as wrong, just to avoid you having further problems. you've already been warned repeatedly by admins, if i am not wrong. I also suggest you read carefully the current discussion about the problems of the builds section, because many people think the kind of attitude we're talking about is the main reason why the build section will prolly get wiped, and votes eliminated. for the utter defensiveness of some guys here. i may be nub in the wikis, but i can confirm that."Future generations" will have better pages to look at, something more similar to the rest of the wiki.At least that's what i hope. i dont mean any offense by that. Come on, you can have a laugh on my first build too. Build:W/any RotN Swordsman --BabboElvis 10:38, 19 March 2007 (CDT) The Spaghetti Incident Um, the name should explain it all. feel free to ask whatever you like about my mother contry and language. Wanna know what materazzi said to zidane to get headbutted? You always wondered why that italian girl kept slapping you? Ask me why.--BabboElvis 12:27, 19 March 2007 (CDT) You are italian right? I need to know what Flatio means, could you reply asap? --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA''' ]] 10:39, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :Maybe you misspellt it, it has no meaning as it is written; also writing down the sentence may help if you have the chance (so i can guess the meaning in case of typos) --BabboElvis 10:42, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Uh I have no idea, but a class mate told me I should say it to Italian girls, they said it was something like a blowjob.. --[[User:Sigm@|'''Sig'mA''' ]] 10:47, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :Um nothing like that. Blowjob in italian is "Pompino" with stress on the I,and I really wouldn't advise telling that to a girl in general. ^^ unless you wanna bee slapped of course ^^ --BabboElvis 10:51, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ::I got 5 euro if I did it, but I didn't. :P --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 11:00, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :::well, she wouldnt have understood a word ^^--BabboElvis 11:10, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Darn, I should've done that.. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 11:12, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Omg wait!!!i got that.it's FELLATIO xD but that's latin, not italian. its the "technical" term for blowjob, yes. and its used outside italian, too. i doubt the average girl is using such a term, its more medical or that kind of stuff. not very commonly used here. so you would've been safe anyway i guess ^^; --BabboElvis 11:16, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Advice When addressing advice to other users, please watch your tone and wording. In my opinion, you were on the verge of violating GW:NPA in your post on User talk:Jagre#WTF. — Gares 15:38, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :um sorry, I have to admit I was a bit upset. I'll try to watch my words better --BabboElvis 15:40, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:58, December 1, 2010 (UTC)